


You are my weakness

by tigragrece



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Getting Together, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	You are my weakness

Steve had one weakness and it's was Danny, they drive each other crazy. He loves him for many months.  
But he can't deal with the fact that he could lose him, and also love him for love.  
He is jealous of the fact that he was back with his ex-wife for a while.  
He hated having insecurity about this and pining about his friend.

So he ran, swim, does boxing to change his mind.

"You seem upset and little weird since some days," say, Kono

"I just had something stuck in my head that I couldn't take it off"

"If it about someone who knows, maybe you should talk to these people and tell what you have inside you," say Kono while giving him one smile

"You have always best advice you know that Kono," says Steve

"I know and you know you can talk to me or to Chin" say Kono while leaving.

Steve goes off his desk and he saw Danny where they say "Hey"

And Danny say "This morning I wanted to check on you but you weren't at home"

"Oh yes I was running, I just needed to clear my mind for today"

"Oh OK," says Danny a little worried

Steve put his hand on the shoulder of Danny and say "I'm okay"

The day was like other with case and other things to deal with.  
When the case was closed Danny say "We should have dinner together, and drink some beer maybe it's would be good for you"

"You sure, you don't have other plans with..." He doesn't want to say the name of his ex-wife

"Nope I'm free, so let's go"

They were going to the house of Steve where they have eat together and drink beer, Danny ask Steve "What's Going on? Since some days you are looking weird at me"

"It's nothing" Steve doesn't wanted to look at Danny so he put the plate for wash but when he was in the kitchen Danny grab him and say "Look at me, I don't know what going on between us but we need to talk about it"

Then a little angry Steve say "I'm jealous that all"

"You are jealous about what?"

"About the fact that you are" back" with your ex-wife, that maybe I could lose you, you could go back to the mainland or whatever... "

Steve doesn't looked at him and Danny was trying to understand what Steve have said" But Why? "

" I'm in love of you, idiot, I have feelings for you since a long moment and I hate this, I hate that you have tried to go back to your ex-wife. I hate the fact that I could lose you one day because of her or another woman or worse"

Then Steve go in the living room and Danny grab him and kiss him "Danno"

"Steve I'm sorry I didn't know you had these feelings"

"Why are you kissing me? You are not doing this for satisfy me?"

"No of course not. I'm kissing you because I wanted it, I wanted it since I saw you, I had one crush on you and didn't say nothing and have tried to move on that why"

Steve kiss him this time and finally they say together at the same time "We should have talk earlier and be together way before" they were laughing then they were kissing.


End file.
